


Bitten

by 1o99ki



Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, M/M, if you hate people biting keep scrolling, ryurin brainrot, ryuusei bites rin what more is there to say, this is called projecting your own self into fanfictions i hate it here, throw this in the garbage after you're done because that's where it belongs, to be more specific ryuusei bites rin's hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1o99ki/pseuds/1o99ki
Summary: Rin felt the sinking of teeth on the back of his left hand.  No pain followed, only the warm press of lips and sticky feel of saliva on his flesh.  The skin bitten was pulled by those same teeth before being released.ShidoufuckingRyuusei just bit him.  Hebithim, unprovoked.
Relationships: Itoshi Rin/Shidou Ryuusei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Bitten

**Author's Note:**

> hi so i messed up, and when i noticed, it was too late to change. the setting is a public american high school (gross). just pretend they're foreign exchange students or smth idk.

Rin was currently finishing his English homework at one of the blue lunch tables scattered across the school campus. His right hand gripped the mechanical pencil he borrowed from Isagi (his broke this morning), while the other hand dangled beside Ryuusei, whose head laid heavily on Rin's thighs. It was such an uncomfortable position for the both of them, especially for Rin, that Rin was quite astonished he was able to concentrate on his work. Not to mention the fluttering of the leaves from above caused his only source of light to flicker as it met his paper. The words were tap dancing unless he focused.

The two probably should have stayed at the library as Rin suggested. After finishing their lunch, Rin insisted on remaining at the library until the bell rang for their next class. Although the volume in there was incredibly high due to its immense popularity, it was indoors, had nicer tables and chairs, and the ideal lighting.

But Ryuusei refused to enter the building and somehow convinced Rin that the quiet outside with its troubling breeze and natural sunlight was better for studying.

"There's more oxygen out here," the blonde added, "You'll need that for your tiny pea brain to work."

Whether Ryuusei's point was true or not, Rin reluctantly agreed to Ryuusei's decision. Ryuusei skipped, and Rin trudged, grumbling all the way, to a lone table shaded by a giant oak tree at the edge of the football field.

Squinting to sharpen his eyesight, Rin read the next question on his assignment. _Has anyone who you were not interested in ever been attracted to you?_ the black letters made out. _If that happens, what is the best way to handle the situation?_

Rin straightened his back, his eyebrows unconsciously furrowed. Wasn't this an English class? Weren't they supposed to answer questions about _Romeo and Juliet?_ Why was his teacher asking for relationship advice? He was sure she was a Mrs. not a Ms. or Miss.

Rin frowned at his paper, annoyed that questions like these were listed from 1-15 on his paper with blank spaces in between for his answer. _This is so stupid,_ he thought. _This is so, so stupid. What utterly incompetent teacher asks these questions. Why does she care about who has a crush on us or not? Why does it matter if anybody liked us before? Why does it matter if we reject them in the best way possible or not? Why--_

Rin felt the sinking of teeth on the back of his left hand. No pain followed, only the warm press of lips and sticky feel of saliva on his flesh. The skin bitten was pulled by those same teeth before being released.

Rin instinctively jerked his hand away. "What the fuck!" he yelled, as he furiously wiped the back of his hand on his shirt to remove the thin coat of saliva.

"What?" Ryuusei half-shouted and half-laughed. He was still resting his head on Rin's lap. "What's the matter?"

Shidou _fucking_ Ryuusei just bit him. He _bit_ him, unprovoked.

"What the fuck was that?" Rin demanded. Even though his efforts to return his hand's conditions to normal had been successful, Rin began wiping the back of his hand on Ryuusei's white shirt.

Ryuusei swatted the hand away, the last of his laughter at his lips. "What do you mean?" he asked innocently. His voice was sweet, too sweet, like an overflow of sugar that left a revolting taste on the tongue and a nauseating twist in the stomach. Rin debated between smashing Ryuusei's face into a puddle or throttling him until his face turned purple.

"What was that for? Why did you do that?"

"Do what? Be stunning?" Ryuusei replied, his mischievous grin widening. If the blonde wasn't smiling, his pink eyes would have given away his amusement. There was a new shine to them, like a polished gem. It could have given Rin butterflies, but the all-consuming rage and confusion extinguished it.

A string of insults thundered inside Rin's head, threatening to spill out all at once. However, he managed to force out a coherent response: "You bit my hand you insect!"

Ryuusei shrugged, his shoulder bumping the side of Rin's abdomen. "Couldn't help myself. Your hand looked soft." He closed his eyes as if that also closed the discussion.

"It looked soft, so you bit it." Rin's tone was unconvinced at the preposterous reason.

"Yeah."

_Unbelievable_ , Rin thought to himself, his mind spinning and his body barely registering the shock. He knew Ryuusei was weak to boredom and always seeking "explosions." This sometimes made him quite the spontaneous being. But biting Rin's hand?

_He's crazy. And I'm crazy for liking him._

"What's with that expression? Does my beauty shock you that much?" Ryuusei teased.

"You look like the ugly roach I killed last week."

"Hey!"

Rin ignored Ryuusei's protests and sunk into his thoughts. Frankly, Ryuusei's explanation wasn't sufficient or satisfactory to Rin. He wanted more; he wanted a different answer. But knowing Ryuusei, he was probably being honest about the reason behind his wild behavior. Asking for further details wouldn't change his answer.

Finished contemplating, Rin scowled. "Don't do that again."

"It looked soft," Ryuusei repeated to announce his actions as justified. He must have noticed Rin's glare because Ryuusei rolled his eyes. "It's a compliment, Rinrin."

Rin froze for a moment at the endearing nickname. Although the nickname was an outcome of their incompatibility in football, Rin still appreciated it and maybe melted a little inside at its use. He never admitted this out loud to Ryuusei, who, if he had ever gained this knowledge, would never stop shoving it in Rin's face.

Still thinking about Ryuusei calling him Rinrin, Rin retorted, "You could have easily said that without the biting."

"Where's the fun in that? Besides," Ryuusei flicked the hem of Rin's shirt, "I'm more of a 'do it' guy if you know what I mean."

There was a proud smirk on Ryuusei's face, and Rin felt the familiar tug that meant he wanted to punch it off. "No, I don't."

Ryuusei laughed, pure laughter from happiness. "You'll get it soon enough."

The ringing of the bells reached the couple before Rin could respond. Ryuusei sat upright at the sound, narrowly avoiding hitting Rin's face with his own. The former stretched while yawning in the process.

Despite how mesmerizing the simple action was, Rin broke his gaze from Ryuusei's figure and finally stared at the bitten hand. There was no mark nor any physical indication of previous events occurring, but Rin still remembered how it felt. The teeth, the lips, the warmth, and the rest of it all.

Rin internally smiled as he began to neatly pack his belongings. He'd have to finish the rest of his English homework at home.

**Author's Note:**

> OH MY GOD.
> 
> well thank you for reading my first ever completed fanfiction *applauds to myself* i am currently sitting in my chair, yet i feel the need to sit down.
> 
> i kind of had a difficult time with writing rin's thoughts and trying to add in their personalities :( i definitely could have gone more in depth with their character, but i'm incapable of pulling off such writing as of right now. hopefully what i've managed to do is still okay.
> 
> if you didn't see the completed tag, sorry to say, but this is the end. i'm not writing any more of this. i do not wish to write any more of this lol.
> 
> again, thank you for reading! have a great day :D
> 
> my [wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/1o99ki) and [quotev](https://www.quotev.com/erencty)
> 
> contact me [here](https://twitter.com/1o99ki)


End file.
